Nightmare Circus
Nightmare Circus is a special event dungeon available from October 26, 2011 to November 8, 2011. It shows a part of Lass's past, where it is revealed that he was part of a circus that belonged to the demonic forces. However, it seems that Lass turned away from the Nightmare Circus for an unknown reason. The dungeon requires a Nightmare Circus Ticket to enter. If a player does not have any Tickets upon completion of the dungeon, they will automatically be kicked out of the room. After completion of the first and second rooms, a random buff, including buffs to attack, defense, vitality, critical chance and more. If the player has a Golden Stage Ticket, they will battle the Deranged Ringmaster after the Ringmaster's demise. If not, the dungeon will simply end. Normal (Level 20-39) Hard (Level 40-59) Very Hard (Level 60-80) Monsters *Juggler *Hammer Man (Mini Boss) *Lioness *Oretina (Mini Boss) *Ringmaster (Boss) *Deranged Ringmaster (Boss) Dialogue Beginning So all this bad energy spewing from this area...do you think this spot is the source of it all? No way! This can't be?! Lass, wait! Where do you think you're going? I've heard of this place before. Lass, your past...it's tied in with this circus, isn't it? Ringmaster: Welcome! Come one, come all, to my kingdom of nightmares! Are you the ringmaster? Hey, where did Lass go? Ringmaster: Hahahaha. Friends, let's not dawdle! It's show time! Mini Boss Look! Lass is over there! Oretina: Lass, how can you side with those humans? Remember how inseparable you and I used to be? I have no desire to fight you. Oretina! Ugh...get out of the way! The ringmaster is...! Oretina: Lass, have you come to shut down our circus? You know I can never forgive you if you do... Boss (1st Form) Ringmaster: Hahahahahaha! Lass, Lass, Lass! Now, what do we have here? None other than my beloved family! How does it feel to be home? My word! My dear Lass, your face isn't as comely as it used to be. This won't draw in an audience at all, for your monster of a performance, that is...hahaha! Shut up! How can you...?! Ringmaster: There is such a thing called destiny, although, you may not be aware. Hehehehe. I am not who I used to be! I'll burn your entire act down, over and over again if I have to! Boss (2nd Form) Deranged Ringmaster: Hahahahahaha! Look at me! Look at me, Lass! I have returned from the Underworld, thanks to your flames. What else do you think could've sustained me for an eternity in that dreadful place? Yes, that's right! Hahahahaha! Your body! That corruptible human body transformed into a centaur! A chalice for catching evil! That wench you had you in her hands while I was gone, didn't she? What became of her? Did you set her afire, too? No, I doubt that! Oh, this is so much fun! Good, good! That corruptible body of yours will be mine and then I will shall reign supreme as Lord of the Afterlife! Post Boss Battle Deranged Ringmaster: Aaaahhh! You would do this to me, without using all of your strength! Hahaha. Is there something you're trying to protect? Afraid to show your new family the darkness that lurks within? Very well! Burn it all! your nightmares have just begun! Try stopping me with those human bodies! Ugh! Aaaaahhhhh!!! Lass!!!!!!!!!! Item Drops Any Difficulty *Fusion Coupon *Duelly's Chest Normal *Victor's Armor Set *30Circus Chest Coupon *30 Circus Chest of Armor Hard *Thanatos Armor Set *Meister Clan Armor Set *Valkyrie Armor Set *Refined Sapphire *Refined Ruby *Refined Topaz *50Circus Chest Coupon *50 Circus Chest of Armor Very Hard *Saint's Black Armor Set *General Armor Set *Ruby Fragment *Sapphire Fragment *Topaz Fragment *70Circus Chest Coupon *70 Circus Chest of Armor Trivia *It is highly likely that Kaze'aze was somehow involved with the Nightmare Circus, as she had an influence with Lass's past. **The Deranged Ringmaster also mentions a female character that Lass defeated, most likely Kaze'aze. **If one hits the top part of a fire ring in the 3rd stage using Geas's Rocket Jump, he/she will be lifted higher than normal, occasionally reaching the upper platforms. *The upcoming 14th character Lupus, made an appearance in the KGC Nightmare Circus and he seems to kill the Ringmaster using his dual shotguns.